Untitled
by Kassidy Lynn Cena
Summary: This is an impromptu story that I came up with off the top of my head. It is about Kassidy a new diva in the WWE and her rise to become something she feared.


"Kassidy! Stop!" yelled John.

_Kassidy kept running down the main streeet. She turned her head and look behind her to see John Cena._

"Please Kassidy just stop and talk to me." said John.

_Kassidy stopped dead in her tracks._

"John I told you that I wasn't interested. Just leave me alone." said Kassie.

"Kassidy I love you don't you understand that?" John asked.

"No John I don't. I told you from the beginning I wasn't going to be involved with anyone in the business because the last time I got hurt. Just leave it be." said Kassidy.

"Kassie just tell me why you are running." John said.

"I'm running from the pain. The pain that I feel in my heart everyday of my life." said Kassidy.

_John walked closer to Kassidy. When he went to hug her she pulled away._

"John, I can't it hurts too much. I'm sorry." cried Kassidy.

_Kassidy fell to her knees on the cold, wet blacktop._

"I'm sorry that our lives have changed. I never stopped loving you." said John.

"When I left the OVW you told me that I made the right decision and that you would be there to support me. Did you? No, you stood on your high horse just because you were going to the main roster." said Kassidy.

"Kassie..I.." began John.

"No John, you don't lie to someone like that. Someone who you claimed to have loved. How long have we known each other? Not very long but it that short time I fell in love with you John Cena. Do you even know what that means?" Kassidy asked.

_Kassidy got up from the ground. Her faced was stained with tears. John stepped back. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and realized that for one second he wasn't the John Cena that everyone thought. He wasn't the tough guy that had recently beat the likes of The Great Khali, Umaga, and Bobby Lashley. He was just a normal person._

"Yes, I haven't known you that long. But I realized that I loved you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." said John.

"You know it wasn't shear luck that I ended up back at the WWE. Mickie James called me up and said that I had talent and that I should come back. I was given another chance. Not by Vince McMahon but by Stephanie. She told that I should have never quit in the first place. She told me that I should have stayed. I could have been on the main roster facing the likes of Mickie James, Melina, and Candice Michelle. But no I didn't think that I could do it. So I left and got a real job." explain Kassidy.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? I can't believe I have been here that long. But you know what..I have never stopped thinking about you. I have thought about you every day since you left. I wondered what you where doing and where you were." said John.

_Kassidy turned away. She was ashamed of herself. For leaving the company, and John._

FLASHBACK

_A young girl with a tear stained face stood outside the OVW locker rooms. She slowly knocked on the door. Dave Batista came to the door._

"Kassidy what is that matter?" Dave asked.

"Is John in there?" she asked.

"I'm sorry he went to talk to the talent scouts for the WWE. What's the matter? Is it something I could help you with?" Dave asked.

"I'm quitting" Kassidy said.

_Dave's face went from red to white. His mouth dropped. He looked behind him to make sure nobody had heard. He walked outside into the hall and closed the door._

"What? Why?" Dave asked.

"I can't do this. I am not good at it. What happens if I hurt myself bad enough that I can never wrestle? What would I do?" she asked.

"Kass, you can't do that. Your a great wrestler. Your better then most of the girls here and on tv." said Dave.

"Thanks." she cried.

"Have you told John yet?" Dave asked.

"No but I guess I am going to have to." said Kassidy.

_Just then John Cena walked around the corner._

"Hey guys great news I am getting called up to the main roster soon. I have a dark match in two weeks on Smackdown." said John.

"It's about time. I had my dark match last week. I am going to be debuting on Smackdown next week as an inforcer for Reverend D-Von." said Dave.

"Congratulations guys." said Kassidy.

"Thanks hun." said John.

"Ah John we need to talk." said Kassidy.

"I'm outta here." said Dave.

_Dave turned around and walked back into the locker room. Kassidy began to explain to John what she explained to Dave. At first he fought her decision. She told him that if he loved her that he would support any decision that she would make. Except it might have meant that they would never see each other again._

"I promise no matter what that I am going to be totally supportive." said John.

_They walked away together._

END OF FLASHBACK

"John, I am here to do my job. I came back because they noticed that I had talent. I didn't come back for you. You left me." said Kassidy.

"I left you? You were the one that quit!" yelled John.

"I tried and tried to get ahold of you. You were too busy becoming the WWE Champion. Which you probably didn't deserve anyway." said Kassidy.

_They began walking back to the arena._

"Why do you think I didn't deserve it? I have worked my ass off for years. I am glad it's finally paid off." said John.

"The only reason you had that title so long is because your Vince's little money maker.You know, I know it, and all the fans know it too. Your nothing but a ploy for Vince McMahon to make money. I'm sorry John but your a sell out." said Kassidy.

_Kassidy ran back into the arena to get ready for the show. John collapsed on the ground. He couldn't believe that she thought he was a sell out. He gave her all the love that he had. He finally realized that it was over. She wasn't the same girl that she used to be. John wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back into the arena as the rain started pouring down._


End file.
